


what she wants

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (To A Point Lmao), F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Percy Gets Some Payback, Vaginal Fingering, Vex Can Dish But She Can't Take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Vex has discovered quite a lovely thing because of her relationship with Percy: ladies get what they want.Except sometimes, they don't.





	what she wants

Percy will drop nearly anything for Vex. That’s something she knows well, something she constantly pushes the limits of.

It’s her favorite game.

She loves wandering down to either of his workshops while he’s working, be it the one at the castle or the one she had built in her house, and interrupting him, pulling him out of his work mindset through sheer charm alone - ah, well, sometimes more than that. But definitely with a whole lot of charm. She plays the same game when he does paperwork at the desk he’s claimed as his own in her bedroom.

It all goes according to plan, of course, because Percival de Rolo is nothing if not predictable when it comes to her: she gets up on the workbench or the desk and teases him until he can’t take any more, until he buries his tongue in her or his fingers or - preferably - his cock.

So when she comes back from a long day of training her patrol and finds him working on his sketchbook at his desk, it takes her very little time to set her mind to what she wants to do. She strips quickly, and he’s too absorbed in his work to notice her until she’s sliding up on the desk beside him.

Despite this, he’s not surprised and she can tell, although she can’t really blame him. She’s been pulling this a lot recently.

He spares her a glance as she spreads her legs for him, enough where he can no doubt see the glistening wetness of her folds, all pink and ready for him. “Percy,” she purrs, eager for his attention.

“Vex’ahlia,” he says, after looking her over and confirming that she is, in fact, naked. He looks back at his notes before continuing. “How was your day?”

“Good,” she replies, and spreads her legs a little wider. “You could make it a lot better though.”

He hums. “Long day?”

“Long. Hard.” She reaches over to touch the hand that he isn’t writing with, running her fingers over the knuckles. “I’m sure you can give me something else that’s long and hard.”

“Crass,” he chides, but allows her to pick his free hand up and move it to the inside of her thigh. For a moment she thinks he’s going to keep it there, the hand still just a moment too long for her tastes, but he eventually slides forward to where she’s wet and aching. She smiles and closes her eyes, letting her head fall back a bit as he rubs at her gently.

His fingers tease her folds, never dipping too far in or near her clit, never anywhere that she actually wants him. She opens her eyes after he doesn’t push beyond that.

“Percy,” she says with a pout, because he’s not giving her what she wants and he’s still not looking at her.

“What do you want, Vex?” he asks casually, as if she isn’t spread open on his desk making it pretty damn clear what it is that she wants. He adds a couple numbers next to one of his sketches.

“You know what I want,” she shoots back. She rolls her hips and his fingers mercifully graze just a little deeper before he pulls back to his gentle teasing.

“Do I?” he says with a raised eyebrow, still focused on his work. “Maybe you should just say what you want.”

She huffs, because this is her line that he’s using against her and it’s working well. “Fuck, Percy, I just want your damn fingers inside me!”

The fingers in question dip between her folds and she has a sharp intake of breath before realizing that he still isn’t pushing in. “Is that all?”

“No. I want your mouth on me, and then once I come I want you to let me sit on your lap and ride your cock.”

“You’re awfully greedy tonight, aren’t you, Vex’ahlia?” he asks, although it’s clearly not a question he wants an answer to.

Nonetheless, she opens her mouth to answer anyways, something sharp and demanding because she is a lady - _his_ lady - and ladies get what they want.

She’s cut short by Percy unceremoniously pressing two fingers into her. She whines at the sudden stretch, unprepared for the unexpected fullness. He’s barely touched her but she’s already wet enough that he slips right in, and he takes a moment to adjust to her tight heat before he slowly starts to move.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she looks down at where his fingers disappear inside of her, then looks up at him and freezes. In the excitement of finally being given what she wants, she didn’t even notice that he still hasn’t looked up from his work, and on top of that - she squeaks as he scissors his fingers inside of her - he’s still writing in his fucking sketchbook.

The worst part about this is that a small part of her can’t help but be impressed at how steady both his hands are. His writing and sketching never falters, and neither does the hand with two - she bites back a whimper as he stretches her further - _three_ fingers buried in her pussy.

“Please look at me,” she manages between moans, because she wants to get off but the most important part about getting off with Percy is that his attention is solely focused on her - and now he’s not even sparing a glance at her as he pumps her three-full, still looking down at his sketchbook.

“In a minute, dear,” he says with a hum, and gods, _she fucking hates him._

And because she’s a brat, she can’t help but vocalize that thought in the hopes of getting a reaction out of him - anything, _anything_ to turn his attention to her. “I hate you so m-much.”

The last word comes out as a stutter, half-choked out around a moan as he curls his fingers inside of her and brushes against the spot that makes her back arch and her toes curl. It really lessens the impact, and she bites down on her bottom lip.

“No you don’t,” Percy says, his voice even but - fuck, was that a twitch in his jaw? A stutter in his writing hand?

“I do,” she says, breath uneven as she presses for more.

“No,” he repeats slowly, and twists his fingers until she squeals, “you don’t.”

She opens her mouth to respond, something catty and hot-tempered and _please look at me please give me your attention Percy please I need it please please_ , but before she can get anything worthwhile out, he presses his thumb against her clit - so unbearably untouched so far - and rubs against it hard enough that all she can do is whine and abandon holding herself up on her elbows, falling flat against his desk.

That touch is all she needs, and mercifully he continues the hard circles against her clit as he curls his fingers as she topples over the edge, her legs spread obscenely wide as she rocks up to grind against his hand as she lets the pleasure consume her.

After she comes back down, she takes a moment to close her eyes and breathe, and when she opens them again she finds that Percy is finally - _finally_ \- looking at her, his writing hand now still.

“You know,” he says slowly, his eyes trailing from where his fingers are still buried in her wet, pink cunt up to her face, and _gods_ , but she’s never been more relieved to feel those blue eyes on her in her life - it’s like a hunger that’s finally been sated, gnawing at her until he finally put her out of her misery, “for somebody who supposedly hates me, you sure do need my attention, don’t you?”

It’s said so nonchalantly, so simply, and maybe if it was before or during their game she would raise her hackles at the comment but now - fucked out and soft and still twitching around his fingers - she can’t argue, can’t even pretend to be offended. “I do,” she whispers, drawing herself up on her elbows so she can look at him better.

“And for somebody who hates me when I don’t give you what you want,” he drawls out, now resting his chin on his free hand. “You sure do get off on it hard.”

She nods her head weakly, and she is _very_ aware of the fact that she’s still full of his fingers.

“I know that I enjoy being denied what I want,” he continues, and then he flexes his fingers inside of her - just enough to make her whimper, still sensitive from her first orgasm - before smirking a little bit, looking her over like she’s one of his projects, “but I let you do it while staying quiet because I’m happy to let you take what you want instead.”

He’s not wrong. It’s their favorite game. She loves telling him to keep his hands on her waist while she grinds against his cock without letting him slip in, loves taking him in her mouth and teasing him to the edge before pulling away. Most of all, she loves bouncing on his cock and coming around him again and again until she’s practically limp against him, whispering in his ear as he dutifully rocks against her and brings her to yet another shuddering orgasm: _don’t come yet, Percy, not yet darling, not until I say so._

She bites down on her lip, the images making her clench around him - he curls them in response and she bucks up for more. She would do anything for his cock inside her, filling her until it’s the only thing she can think about. His fingers are great of course - shit, they’re amazing - but sometimes she just needs the familiar stretch of him inside her.

“You get off on it in a different way, don’t you?” Percy says, almost conversationally, as if he doesn’t have three fingers slowly moving inside of her and as if he doesn’t know that all she wants is for him to fuck her senseless. “You love getting what you want, of course, but you _love_ when I don’t give you what you want exactly how you want it. You get off on pushing me until I give it to you out of spite, and usually twice as hard as I normally would.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” she says quickly, anything to move this along so he’ll do something, _anything_ to her besides this slow barely-anything that gets her worked up but won’t actually take her anywhere.

And he’s not wrong about that either. She loves being the one in control, of course, because that’s who she is as a person, and Percy’s fond of it too. There’s something incredibly sexy about Percy when he takes a more dominant role, but that doesn’t erase the part of her that relishes control. She loves egging him on, loves goading him until he bends her over the bed and fucks her like that, loves when he pushes her onto her back and shoves her thighs up so he can eat her until she squeals.

Percy’s fingers quicken inside her and she almost chokes out a sigh of relief, his thumb brushing against her clit in a teasing dance. “You’re already close again, aren’t you?”

She nods frantically, rolling her hips up against him. She’s still sensitive from her last one, and him talking to her the way that he is - with his voice lower than usual, making her quiver around his fingers just at the sound - isn’t helping her prolong it.

“Good to know.” She briefly wonders why he says it the way he does, but he twists his fingers again and suddenly she doesn’t care, all she cares about is how she’s _so close, so close, so -_

He pulls out of her abruptly and she almost screams.

“You have two hands, Vex,” he says with a downright evil twinkle in his eyes, and for a moment she’s fucking speechless, just staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “And you have plenty of toys if that isn’t enough; I should know, I made most of them.”

She starts to speak, but whatever she’s about to say dies in her throat as he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean, those blue eyes never leaving hers. She makes a needy whine at the sight, slipping out before she can bite down on her bottom lip and stop it. Percy smirks, looking positively smug.

 _“Fuck you,”_ is what she finally manages to get out, almost a hiss as she feels herself practically dripping all over his desk.

“Oh, you wish,” he laughs, and Vex has always loved his laugh but suddenly she’s never heard something more infuriating in her life. As if to prove his point, he takes his eyes off of her and starts scribbling in his sketchbook again.

After a moment of staring at him in disbelief, making sure this isn’t a joke, she hops off his desk with a huff and starts walking towards their bed, fully intending to have the loudest goddamn orgasms she can possibly muster just to spite him.

(He was generous enough to give her one release, at least, but she doesn’t care. Because he’s right: she’s selfish and greedy and she wants… she just _wants_.)

They both know that by the end of the night he won’t be able to resist her, of course. He loves driving her crazy but he is a weak, weak man and she can see the effects of his teasing clear as day in his trousers. One way or another he’ll end up inside her, filling her the way she wants - the way she _needs_ \- to be filled, until she can’t even muster the energy to come again.

Until then, however, it’s hard not to ignore the self-satisfied chuckle he makes as she flops down onto their bed and makes a frustrated whine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure percy will get thoroughly punished for this one once it's his turn, LMAO. a lady always remembers how she's been slighted, of course.


End file.
